Surprise
by animosa
Summary: One surprise after another how will Eric and Sookie deal
1. will you

Sookie woke up to an empty bed Eric had long since left her side from the previous night's wild adventures. She looked over at the clock reading the time damn she thought I have to be at merlottes by 1:00 she only had an hour to get home and take shower. She left Eric a note and headed back to bon temp. Sookies was late for work as to be expected.

"You're late"

"I know Sam sorry "

"Hurry up and help Arlene"

"I'm on it

Sookie got to work but her mind kept wondering back to last night

_FLASH BACK_

_Sookie walked out of the shower she always showered after leaving fangtasia Eric was standing by the door way. He stared at sookies ever curve her body her breast her hips her legs. Hello lover you look so beautiful when you are natural why do rap yourself in that towel. _

_I didn't hear you when came in how long have you been standing there_

_Long enough to see your radiant body _

_Eric walked over to her and rapped his cold hand around her fire hot aroused body and slowly began to caress her she could fell him growing hard underneath his pants. Eric's slid two of his massive Viking fingers inside her he could fill her wetness dripping around his fingers and his hand. Sookies breathing became erratic yes I want you now please Eric please now. He picked her up and with vampire speed laid her across his bed. He worked his way down to her clit his tongue liking and sucking her she began to quiver and convulse as she reached her orgasm. She started come and when he did he slid his hard dick inside her in and out he began thrusting faster and harder sookie was coming again and when she did he released inside screaming he screamed name. Bite me now she screamed Eric gently began biting her breast taking in her sweet blood. Eric fell into her arms listening to the sound of her heart beat_

_End of flash back _

Sookie sookie Arlene called

What sookie came back to reality?

Get the table

For the rest of the afternoon she did her best to block out the thought of those around her as usually and anticipated Eric arrival later that night

It was finally 5:00 and sookies shift was almost over when Sam asked her if she could stay for the evening shift sookie gave a sigh and told sam she would stay to 10:00

Few house later...

It was already 10:30 and Eric sent her message through there bond asking what happened to her being home by 9:00. Sookie quickly clocked out said good bye and headed to her junk in wells car according to Eric. Sookie walked into her home to find Eric sitting at her kitchen table drinking true blood. He was dressed in a visibly expensive casual business suit.

I thought you would be here so I let myself in

I am so sorry I got caught up let me shower and I'll be ready to go

Sookie quickly ran upstairs and took a shower she then slipped into and elegant backless tea length dress with a nude pair of jimmy choo peep toe pumps she wore the chanel perfume Eric had gotten her and grans beautiful antique diamond earrings she put her thick blonde hair into a messy upsweep with a few hairs dangling around her neck. Eric heard her as she open the door to her bedroom and quickly came to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen even though they were bonded Eric was always taken by sookies beauty her blond hair her blue eyes her body he wound never grow tired of her.

I'm ready now how do you look

Lover you look ravishing

As they road to Shreveport sookie could tell Eric was deep in thought it was moments like this that she wished she could read his mind. They arrived at a very elegant restaurant the light were dimmed and Eric seemed to glow as his pale skin reflected the softness of the light and sookies blood red dress made her stand out in a very seductive way needless to say the couple turned heads

Sookie order her human dinner as Eric called while he very descreatly received a bottle of Real Blood AB positive as they talked Eric watched her arousal mounting by the minute. Eric looked at sookies and asked have you ever thought about living with me sookie gave a quizzical look

What why my home is perfectly alright

Lover as my bonded surly you do not think I can protect you there

But Eric that's my grans house

Yes lover I know and I would never ask you to leave but a wife cannot live in a house without her husband

Are you asking me to marry you Eric sookie said this with a whisper of surprise

Yes sookie Stackhouse will you marry me


	2. nightly occurrence

Sookies eyes grew big when he pulled out the 14 carat diamod ring

"Eric I don't know what to say oh my ……YES! "

Eric usually stoic manner shifted slightly as he placed the ring on sookies finger

Later that evening sookie and Eric celebrated their engagement

_Eric started at her neck as he kissed her and slow began to undue the side zipper of her dress with his teeth ring ring the phone began to ring Eric glance over and saw it was an incoming call from Felipe de Castro_

" I must answer I will only be a minute"

Eric walked out of the room sookie could fell something was wrong through the bond they shared.

" I must leave tonight please understand some thing is happening and I must be there I will have tomithy drive home and I will order pam to watch over while I am away"

What s going on eric tell

" this one time my sweet lover you must not be involved"

With that eric had sookie escourted and driven home

The following day was uneventful sookie woke up she went to work and she came had settled into what she thought would be a relaxing night until pam came by. Sookie answered the knock at the door.

May I come in

Yes you may

Eric sent me here to check on you

Well as you can see I am fine

In that case I will be on my way to fangtasia oh yes buy the eric will be gone fro about three week so until then this will be a nightly occurance

Sookie said ok and good bye

I know this a short chapter but It will get better ok


	3. what

The weeks seemed to drag along for sookie who had not heard from Eric in days. Not one phone call or letter only Pams word that he was fine. What could be so important that Eric wouldn't or couldn't call? Sookie got up as usually despite the queasiness in her stomach damn she thought maybe I should have cooked instead of eating out last night. Sookie showered and headec to merlottes

"Hey sook Jason yelled across the bar he was there with Hoyt to get lunch

"He Jason what up

"Nothing can you check on that burger and fries for me please sook

"Ok

Sookie walked over to kitchen when the smell of charcoal and burning cow meat hit sookie she made a quick dash to the bathroom. The nausea kept coming sookie was hovering over the toilet while empting what little contents she had left in her stomach. Sookie slowly pulled herself up and went back to work. She handed Jason his lunch and again made a dash to the bathroom. After her two quick bouts of nausea sookie was fine. The rest of her day was fine for the most part even though sookie dreaded her nightly checkup with vamp sitter Pam

Sookie arrived home around seven she was tired a ready to call it a night and without Eric that was nothing keeping her awake. The door bell rang at the same time as the past couple of nights

"Good evening Pam

"You look horrible poor human

"Shut up not tonight Pam and I'm fine

"Fine well bye sookie

Sookie crawled upstairs to her bed and slept until the nausea hit again around eight the next morning sookie emptied her already empty stomach took a shower brushed her teeth got dressed ad headed to work.

When sookie arrived at work Sam saw her drag in

'"You look pale sook you ok

"Yeah I'm fine

"Ok Sam said looking at her with a question mark expression.

Sookie grabbed a ginger ale hopping it would settle her very upset stomach but the more sookie tried to self medicate the worse it got.

"Sam I don't think I can stay could Bobbie cover for me

"Yeah sure you look like hell any way go home sleep it off ok.

"That night sookie was awaken buy her door bell shit she thought her comes Pam sookie opened the "door and saw a 6 ft 4 in Viking with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

"Eric your back

"Yes how are you lover I am litter under the wither

"Eric walked in carried sookie back to her room

"Get some rest lover

Sookie closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she slept Eric held her taking in the scent of his bonded only to notice a slight change in it. She smelled sweeter somehow. The next morning sookie awoke to find a letter written by Eric.

_Come to me tonight we must finish our celebration _

_Eric_

Sookie was happy to have the day off and so was her body she slept most of the day away. Around 6:00 sookie got up showered dressed and headed to Shreveport. Sookie arrived at Eric's just in time to see him come out the shower

"Love are you spying in on me

"No Brenda let me in

"Eric moved toward and began kissing as he kissed her another wave of nausea hit and sookie did quick dash to the still steaming bathroom

"Lover are you are alright

"Sookie retched her empty stomach in to convulsion

"I need your help sookie scent to Eric through the bond

"Eric came in and feverishly made sookie drink from him sookie was week she had been all day but she took his wrist and drunk from more than she ever had until finally Eric pulled away he place her on the bed were she quickly fell asleep

As sookie slept Eric called upon Doctor Ludwig

"Yes Northman whats the matter

"How quickly can you be here?

"Give me an hour

"Eric hung up and waited

Hour later…………..

"Wake up lover is here

"What sookie thought as she woke from her slumber

"Whats wrong sookie said Dr. Ludwig standing next to her

"I am little sick thats all nothing too bad just a virus

"Northman says you passed out after drinking from which humans rarely doo after ingesting vampire blood.

The doctor began her examination of sookie and after a few nods to herself asked sookie

"When was your last menstrual cycle sookie?

"3 weeks ago

"Have you been tired and nauseous and tender

"Yes but I should be experiencing my period soon so It's just pms

"Dr Ludwig asked sookie to please pee in the cup she had taken out of her bag

As sookie walked to the bathroom Eric since she was worried he came back into the room with vampire speed

"What is wrong with my bonded doctor?

Doctor Ludwig gave Eric a look as sookie walked back into the room. Doctor Ludwig took a drop of sookies urine a placed on to simple strip of paper that turned blue sookies eyes grew big she knew what the paper meant but Eric was a little slower

"Well Mrs. Stackhouse from the looks of it you are pregnant congratulations Northman.

"What growled Eric it can't be I'm a vampire

This is true Northman but sookie is part fae and you are not so young besides this though extremely rare is possible but it has not occurred in the last few hundred years.

"But vampire are sterile growled Eric

"Listen Northman you have been blessed with a gift don't question the gods and sookie my dear get some rest and another thing Northman you should tell Niall soon as of tonight he can probably help you two understand as for me my job is done

"Wait doctor said sookie in soft voice did you know this would happen

Doctor Ludwig gave her wink and vanished

**Please review**


	4. so it begins

Sookies looked into Eric's eyes. Could she get past the shock of it all? she was pregnant with his baby. Eric too was in shock he had just asked her to be his wife her how can had adjust to this too.

''I suppose we will talk to nail sookies suggested braking the eerie silence between them. Maybe he can give us some answers.

''I suppose we should said Eric looking into his bonded beautiful blue eyes. Lover you know that with the fae nothing is as it should be and all is done to work in whatever favor they have

''I know Eric but this is not just us anymore

''Eric walked out the room leaving sookies sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Hello Nial

''Hello Eric what do I owe this phone call

''Niall I did what you asked of me in Las Vegas. Now I need answer as to what the hell is going on.

''All in good time my boy

''Now listen to me Nial your tricks and magic can be worked on me but leave Sookie out of your scheming plans

''Ahh worried are we Viking

''Yes Sookie is pregnant

''I know I will be there soon to explain everything. Tell my darling granddaughter to get some rest for you both have a lot work to do if we are to shift the balance of power in the supernatural world

''But Nial I thought?

''Eric just because the plan has been made does not mean your work is done

''But what about sookies

''Sookie is far more powerful than you think Northman trust me that baby is only the beginning of what she can do your destinies have been planned by the gods and you are predestined for the battle ahead but your choose will choose your victory or your defeat. See you tomorrow at eight

''Eric walked back into room to find sookies sobbing uncountable. He looked into his lovers eyes wondering how he could protect her wondering how was he going help her through this while trying to overturn Felipe de Castro's regime

''Sookie my love please don't cry we will get through this we will make

''Eric I never thought I would be a mother. I knew that my ability would stop me from having a normal relationship and I was fine with that but a baby oh Eric I am so happy. I love you and I will do anything in power to be with you and our child.

''Eric grabbed his lover and held her in his embrace. He inhaled her heavenly scent and laid with her until it was time for him to go to rest.


	5. just another day

Sookie woke up to find Eric still sleeping beside her. It was true that vampires are dead weight while asleep. She slowly made her way out of the bed trying not to wake him(as if she could).she notice the room was pitch dark without any the windows the only light coming was from the bathroom. She had never realized the aspect of being a mother and soon she would be. Sookie took quick shower and got dressed. Today she was thankful that Eric insisted of her having clothing at his home in case she stayed over. Sookie decide on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt.

Sookie made her way into the rest of the house leaving Eric to his daily rest. As she explored the house she noticed how big and beautiful it was. She appreciated Eric's taste but this was exquisite. The home was a cross between Victorian an antebellum era homes. Each room had its own distinctive personality and was even a traditional parlor. Sookie made her way into the kitchen to find Brenda, Eric live in maid she was a were, and Annabelle his cook.

"G'd morning mam we didn't expect you here today

"It alright I wasn't planin on staying over but

"No need to explalin my dear take a seat and I'll whip up a good ole breakfast for you,

Annabelle was an older woman with red hair marbled with patches of silver she almost reminded Sookie of her gran. Her smile was warm and her features made Sookie feel comfortable. Sookie watched the women converse together as she sat in silence thinking of her gran.

"Whats the matter my dear asked Annabelle is everything alright you look a little sad not to mention a bit pale.

"I 'm fine thank you.

"Are you sure darlin looks like you could use some rest

"Sookie couldn't help but begin to sob into her hands

"I am so sorry (damn hormones) you just remind me of my gran. She was my world and you just seem to say all the things she would say Miss Annabelle

"Oh darlin I can't replace your Gran but if that's how you see me I would be more than happy to be here for you the same way she would have been. Now how would you like your eggs my dear.

"Scrambled please.

"Sookie sat there eating her food, which was delicious.

"I haven't kept anything down in days she said to Annabelle and Brenda

"Brenda looks at Sookie with a smile she could already since the hormonal change in sookie and she could almost hear the faint little flitter of the babys heart beat.

"I'm pregnant and for some reason morning sickness has been really bad for me.

"Well darlin I suggest you eat a good breakfast in the mornin and carry with you a pack of crackers and ginger ale. Annabelle said with warmth a love and Sookie could feel her genuine sweet soul.

Ringgg ring

"Brenda stood up to answer the phone mounted on the wall beside the beautiful antique maple cherry cabinets

"Miss Stackhouse the phone is for you

"Hello said Sookie with surprise in her voice

"Hello Sookie this is Dr. Ludwig can you come into my office today around 3:00. I would like to give a more thorough exam

"Yes doctor

"Goodbye Sookie

"Sookie returned to the kitchen to see the two women chatting about the weather and the local news.

"Is everything alright asked Brenda with a worried look?

"Yes replied Sookie I have an appointment with the doctor today at three

"Well then my dear said Annabelle in her motherly tone go lie down in the den a get some rest an ill wake at around 1:30

Sookie nodded in agreement and made her way n to the massive living room. Sookie had never seen the house during the day. As she made her way through the home she realized how much art and how many antiques Eric owned some of the she knew were priceless or originals. Sookie settled onto a cream colored roman styled sofa bed. she quickly feel asleep her body demanded it and it didn't hurt that the sofa material was soft and warm.

_Dream …………………_

_Sookie walked along the path through the trees with the sun shining thorough them. The sweet smell of wild flowers filled the air. The birds sang their song and the soft breeze gently tossed her hair. The path came to end opening into an open field of wild flowers swaying in the wind. Sookie looked at the statuesque blond with beautiful emerald green and strawberry blond hair and milky skin kissed by the sun. Sookie notice something familiar about he.r the woman stood with her hand out motioning Sookie to take her hand. Sookie began to reach for her hand when she _

End of dream

"Sookie darlin it time to get up

Sookie arose out of her sleep groggily. She thanks Annabelle and made her way upstairs to change cloths. She opted for the casual look of jeans and a pair pink crocks and a form fitting t-shirt. As she walked out of the bedroom her phone began to ring

"Hello

"He sook did you forget you have a job

"I am so sorry Sam please forgive me

"Well were the hell are you are sook your shift starts a two

"I in Shreveport on my way to the doctors

"Are you sick I thought it was just a bug?

"Look Sam call home Amelia should be there she'll cover for me ok.

Sookie hung up the phone and headed down the stairs. Sookie noticed that timothy Eric's diver was waiting on her

"Hello Miss Stackhouse how are this afternoon

"I am fine

"I was asked to be your driver while you are here. Is that alright with you?

"I can drive myself sir

"This I am quite sure of but Mr. Northman insist I drive you

"Oh alright

Sookie would have to talk to Eric about this. If they were going to be married and have a child they or more or so he needed to learn how to discuss thing with her. The drive to was uneventful other than a wave of nausea. The waiting room of Dr. Ludwig's office was typical of any doctor's office. Sookie took a seat in the corner trying not to worry. miss Stackhouse called the receptionist. Sookie stood up followed the women into the exam room. Sookie undressed and put on the examination gown and took a seat on the examiner table. Sookie heard a knock on the door followed by the entrance of

"Hi Sookie

"Good afternoon doctor

"Let's take a look. Lie back and try to relax.

" began to examine Sookie. She told Sookie to relax as she poured the cold gel on to her stomach. Sookie this is your baby pointing to the picture on the monitor. Sookie begin to cry. Listen to me Sookie this child is very important and you must protect and love and teach it.

"How it this possible doctor

"All I can tell you is that you are more than you think and so is this baby. Your true identity will shock everyone human and supe alike. Get plenty of rest and don't be sacred when you start to crave blood. Drink from Eric weekly for the first trimester and trust yourself and your body. Tell Northman not to be overly aggressive during sex.

"Is that all doctor

"Yes Sookie and I want to see you again next week

With that the doctor said goodbye and left Sookie to get dressed. Sookie walked out the doctor's office with a prescription for pre-natal vitamin s and do's and don'ts list from Doctor Ludwig. Sookie got into the car and road back to Eric's in heavy thought.


	6. the plan

Sookie arrived home, or Eric's home rather, she was still getting used to idea of moving from her Grans home. Gran house was and would always be her safe haven somehow being their made her feel at ease despite the fact that was also the place where she lost her the only person who really ever truly knew her. Sookie walked into the house and found her way to the pallor, how could she balance everything out some much was happening and the more question she asked the less answers she received and what about the wedding.

She still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she was going to be Mrs. Eric Northman. As she thought about when or how she was going to break the news to Jason ,Amelia, and Sam she begin to rub her womb and she could almost feel the baby inside her rub back.

"My lover how was your day"

"Good evening Eric, my day was fine. I went to the doctors she gave me some advice theirs list of what we can do and what we can't. She also told me to take your blood once a week for now. Now that's that has been said Eric how are we going to plan a wedding with so much going on".

"My lover you need not to worry about anything"

"Sookies anger begins to flair. The more she tried to get answer the less anyone told her and now Eric was patronizing her".

"Eric don't patronize me. I want no i need to know what you know. Why did Felipe call you; what deal have you struck Nial".

"Eric could feel the anger and confusion through there bond. He knew that she was right. how she can become his wife, his most trusted ally if he didn't trust her .Eric looked into sookies blue eyes he had to tell her so he did"

"Sookie my lover listen to me carefully for what I am about to tell you is to never leave this room:

As you know I am the only original sheriff left after the fall of Sophie-Anne and though I plead my alligance to Felipe it was in name only. Felipe called me to ask if would investigate the loyalty of the sheriffs of his territories. Felipe is afraid that Victor Madden is no longer contempt with just being his representive but desires to be king. Felipe is afraid that the vampires under his rule are planning a revolt, not to mention that many kings and queens are still outraged at his coup over Sophie-Anne. You see my lover Sophie-Anne gained many loyal and powerful allies some of which Castro knows of and some he does not".

"Sookies interrupt confused as to how Nial would factor into this "what does my Grandfather have to do with any of this"

"Well lover since you ask Nial wants the plan to go accordingly. Felipe will kill Madden out pure suspicion. Nial has worked his magic around Felipe. Felipe sees suspicion every where he is becoming more and more paranoid by the day. Victor Madden on the other had believes that by seeking out the others that maybe some how he will be able to replace Felipe, but what Madden does not know is that he is working his way into a web too sticky to escape. Once Madden overthrows Felipe (and according to Nial he will) I will assume power. You see my lover Madden sees me as threat and once he is on the throne his first agenda would be to stake me. Felipe was easy but Madden is clever he knows that by helping Felipe over through Sophie – Anne he too is not well received by the other royals"

"But Eric what does any of this have to do with you"

"My lover Madden is the lesser of two evil this is true, but Nial has suggested I play both Felipe and Madden thus ensuring Felipe regime ends and bringing me close enough to Madden to be considered an ally. Nial told me that in order for his plan to come together this must work. Nial has also instructed me that your future and safety relies on my cooperation with him and my deception of Felipe and Castro. I have also been secretly informing few of Sophie-Annes allies of the plan and they have sworn secrecy and allegiance. The one factor I did not count on was your pregnancy. Now your safety is my top priority."

"Eric how can I help"

Sookie could feel anger coming from Eric through the bond

"With fang visibly showing and with a slight growl he answers Sookie, you cannot help our child is your only concern. We must act as loyal subjects and you must act as if you know nothing understand. You know nothing"

Sookie new that he was right this time she couldn't act so irrationally her child's life was on the line as well as hers and Eric

"I have a plan Eric"

Eric was surprised and this didn't he just tell her not to get involved

"Listen what if we invited the other royal as well as Felipe and Madden to the wedding that way we could have everyone were we need them killing two birds with one stone. Surly Eric they would not suspect a coup at a wedding. And if Nial is as involved as you say he is and with the allies we have assumed in the were, shifter and witch community not to mention the other royal we might be able to do this."

But Sookie you and the baby what about your safety

If Nial can take me to the fairy realm I would be safely scent away until everything is over.

Eric looked at his lover in awe. He knew she was smart but that was genius. Eric looked over and noticed the he was late. Eric suggested that Sookie join him at fangtasia that night, beside she looked like she could use a little stress relief not to mention his child needed to be informed of the plan."

I didn't take long for the couple to get ready. Sookie wore a beautiful yellow dress with a pair of golden heel s. Eric always enjoyed how she stood out against all the black and leather. He wore his usually pair of genes black tee and leather jacket. The drive to fantasia was eventful Sookie told Eric more about her visit to the doctor and how she loved getting to know Brenda and Annabelle and how Annabelle reminder her of Gran

They arrived at fangtasis little past 11:00. The couple walked in through the back entrance as always. Pam greeted her master and his mate, she also offered up a bottle of Real Blood to Eric and a martini for Sookie which she politely declined. Eric informed Pam of their plans to over through Felipe, but he left out sookies pregnancy and Nial involvement.

Sookie began to feel nauseous she hand eaten hardly today her appetite was not the same wit all of worrying but the baby didn't care. Sookie made a mad dash for the trash can beside Erics desk

"Master Pam stated with a hint of discussed I believe your human is ill"

"I'm not ill Pam I'm pregnant"

Pam looked at Eric in shock and disbelief '

"Master how she has been unfaithful to you, if so I would be glad to avenge your honor

"What !said Sookie lifting her head I know whore watch what you accuse me of as she said sookies eyes began to glow little sparks of energy began to assemble at her fingertips"

"Enough Pam Eric growled authoritatively snapping Sookie back and warning pam. Sookie has not been and as of now you are to tell no one I will explain the rest later. Now go my child I am sure there is work for you to do "

Pam leaves the room swiftly as she is ordered

"Very well played Northman said a voice in the corner of the room"

"What are you doing her Nial?

"I came to check on Sookie and speak to you but mostly Sookie"

"Nial walks over and embraces his Granddaughter"

"Why didn't I smell you Nial"

"Oh just a little trick I picked don't worry yourself Northman".

Nial spoke with Sookie in Erics presence. He asked about her and how did she fell then sweetly asked if he an Eric could be excused to discuss other matters

Eric followed Nial to the basement

"Eric Nial began has everything been arranged"

"For the most part yes, but Sookie has made a suggestions "

" I told you she was not supposed be involve Northman"

"Eric began explain sookies plan as Nial listen intently"

"Smart that Granddaughter of mine"

"As Nial began to leave Eric stops him once more"

"Nial why go through all this trouble to make me king surely you could accomplish whatever you needed without involving me"

"Silly silly vampire Nial said with a smirk what made you think this was about you".


	7. the dream

Eric was puzzled by Nial's answer but then again you never can trust a fairy. Eric walked back into his office only to notice Sookie was fast asleep on the couch she looked so beautiful to him. The changes in her body were slight but noticeable to him. Eric walked over to his desk quietly as not to disturb Sookie there he sat quietly and began to go over Fangtasia invoices

_In the fairy realm………………………_

"Hello Dr. Ludwig I see that you received my invitation it is so good to see you again".

"Hello Nial it has been a long time since I came home, but that is not the real reason I accepted your invitation. What the hell are you doing with this girl? You can toy with her life for only so long she is human let her have some kind of normality. I ran blood work on Sookie and her child Nial what did you do".

"Are you done Fredricka? Niall said this with a hint of frustration and anger. I have done nothing but watch her through all her life and troubles I fell that I can give her something that she would never have. I can secure a future for her by making her queen therefore I have begun to manipulate the politics in her vampire's favor. The queen is behind this pregnancy not me"

"What does Freya care she is a god what role could she possibly have in anything"

Nial takes a hesitant pause, he and Ludwig went way back centuries of friendship and trust surrounded them but how was going to explain this

"Sookie is Freya. Sookie was chosen by Freya to be a vessel for her rebirth. The vessel had to be of her blood line and had to be proven worthy of her presence. Sookie is of Freya's blood and she was proven worthy while still in her mother's room. Until recently the part of Sookie that was still aware of Freya kept was kept dormant until Sookie was ready to receive all of what she is".

"I understand. But what about the child".

Nial once again hesitated

"The child is the product of a prophecy wielded by the fates:

_A child born of the human goddess in death shall once again bring forth the goddess and wield the power between the veils._

The child is that product. She will bring forth a time where humans and the supernatural will finally truly live in one world".

_Back in Eric office_

Eric could her Sookie dreaming. He watched her toss and turn a listen to her mumble a few indistinguishable words. He loved sookies more than words could tell in any language he knew

Sookie opened her eyes. She could feel the love coming from Eric

"How long have you been staring at me"

"I don't know Eric replied with love and admiration in his voice. Time for me is measured yeas not minutes. Do you wish to retire home from the evening, we can leave"

"Are you sure I know we were supposed to be having fun tonight"

"It is fine Sookie lets go home"

"Eric walks over to Sookie and gently picks her up"

"Eric said Sookie half asleep what happened earlier"

"What do you mean my lover"?

"I mean when I got angry at Pam Eric what's happening to me"

"I don't know lover but I will find out, but until then you need not to worry ok".

Sookie nodded in agreement as Eric placed her in the car. He looked over to notice Sookie sleeping once again he looked at her and began to wonder could it be Sookie that Nial was trying to manipulate. He would kill anyone you brought harm upon his child and his wife no matter who or what they are.

When they reached home Eric quietly and gently put Sookie to bed he kissed her on the cheek and went down stairs. He looked into the antique mirror placed on the wall following the stair case. He mentally traced the lines of ageless face began to think about the event that were taking place all around him

_Think Eric think what in the hell is going on Sookie possess powers and pregnant your helping a damned fairy you couldn't even smell him what's happening to you what the hell is going on, shit Eric you have lived for over 1000 years you should know this game. Fuck! How the hell is I going to do this please Freya send me something_

Eric left his thoughts at the mirror and took to rest

Vampire don't usually dream and Eric knew this and he knew he was dreaming

_Dream ……………_

_Eric walked through the path lined with trees. The moonlight came shining in between the leaves; he could feel the cool evening wind blowing against him he could hear the night life all around him the path opened in to an open field. He saw girl with green luminescent eyes and striking strawberry blond hair her skin was almost as pale as his she looked like some he had known. She reached her hand out to him, her eyes met his gaze. Eric places his hand in her hand. _

_Who are you asked Eric of this mysterious woman? Her skin was warm but not hot like most humans _

_Eric could feel something wet dripping down his arm he looked and saw blood _

"_What the hell are you? Eric could feel himself screaming" _

"_The young maiden holding Eric hand embraces him gently a pressed her lip against his ear and said in melodic voice bite me and you will know to whom I am"_

_Eric could feel himself biting her but he could stop her blood was sweet and spicy almost like the spice human called cinnamon. She pulled away from Eric. He stared into the embrace her green glowing eye._

"_Now! Eric Northman ask me who I am" _

_Eric asked the question again. He could see his home he could see Sookie lying in bed asleep he could see past the sheet past her clothing past her skin into her womb. He could see his daughter asleep peacefully inside her mother's safe warm cocoon_

"_He came back from there once again to see the young maiden before him"_

"_You are my daughter aren't you"? _

"_I am who you saw Northman now please father help me the maiden let out a banshee scream and she was gone leaving Eric alone in the field sobbing tears of blood"_


	8. mrsstackhouse

"Wake up honey breakfast is ready"

Annabelle said this while gently shaking Sookie. Poor child she thought to herself. Annabelle helped Sookie up and began running the shower, she told Sookie to come on down once she was done.

Sookie took her time in the shower trying to remember the night before but she was still a little hazy. She felt as if she hadn't slept in days, but she knew that was a part of the pregnancy. She washed her in hair in her favorite coconut shampoo dried herself off put on a little bra and panty set given to her by Eric and the terry cloth robe hanging behind the door. Sookie could smell the buttermilk biscuit, eggs and bacon before she even left the room. It took her back to place she hadn't been to since gran had died. Sookie touched her womb, how happy gran would have been for her. she would be knitting and dusting the old cribs and toys.

"Sookie my dear come eat before it all gets cold"

"Sookie stood up and walked to the door wiping away the quiet tears she had shed for gran".

"G'd morning my dear I see you made it down alright"

"I am just so tired Miss Annabelle"

"Well my dear that it to be expected. that little bundle of joy has more sway on your body that you do right know. All I am saying is listen to your body its telling you right"

"But I have been so tired lately".

"Well my dear being pregnant while trying to plan a wedding will do that to you. How about after you eat I clean up here and we can start calling wedding planners. Would you like that dear",

"Yes I would love that. How did you know I was getting married"?

"The ring on your finger gave it away. Sookie looked down at the ring Eric had given early that week. Wow she thought how could I forget about you"

Sookie had almost forgotten about the wedding. With Eric and niall and the baby her mind seemed to race endlessly. Sookie looked down at her ring finger again and placed her hand across stomach and for a moment Sookie could fell piece. After everything after bill and after almost losing Eric everything had come full circle for her, too bad she could not share these moments with gran or her own mother.

"Sookie darling why don't you go on up and I'll join you I a moment ok. Annabelle said this in her sweet Cajun accent with a hint of southern drawl".

"Annabelle watched as Sookie get from the table and walk up stairs"

"We are alone you can shoe yourself said Annabelle"

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Adele I know this must be hard from you to watch here and tell her who and what you are".

"How may I help you, I am sorry may I ask your name; Adele was also polite in life and now surly in death".

"My name is Fredricka Ludwig and I am your grand daughter's doctor. So If I may ask you how is that you are here Mrs. Stackhouse".

"Well doctor Ludwig my one moment I am in what I assume is heaven then I am here. I awake in this body and I am told by a mister niall brigant that my helped is needed in order to properly take care of Sookie. He said that under no circumstance am I to tell her who I am".

"That must be hard for you Mrs. Stackhouse. But I too am here to protect a child"

"You mean the baby Sookie is about to have doctor"

"Yes that and Eric"

"The vampire says Adele with a gasp"

"Yes Mrs. Stackhouse he is my son. I have watched him grow in the shadows. I have seen him walk through the path of immortality, but unlike niall I have been here never to interfere but now I think I must "

"Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall"

"I must go Mrs. Stackhouse I will be back again there is more to tell you"

"Who's here said Brenda while sniffing the air. I smell"

"Enough Brenda I had a guest an now she is gone. Have you seen Sookie."

"Yes she's upstairs on the internet. She looks so tired poor child going through more than she should with this baby on the way. She should be thinking about weddings and baby names not wars and take over's and most of all her life".

"What do you mean her life dear"?

"I am sorry I have already said too much miss bureaux do you mind if I fix a sandwich"

"Go right ahead dear help yourself, I think I'll go up and help Sookie and then spend some time in the vegetable garden"

Annabelle/ Adele went up stairs to help Sookie she came around the corner to see Sookie intently watching the computer screen looking trough dress after dress.

"See any you like my dear"

"Yes mam but they are all so expensive. I couldn't spend that much on a dress could you"

"Well my dear my mother made my dress for me and I valued it more than anything I have ever worn but you see the price of the fabric was very steep for my time but mother said to me the value of this dress will never count in dollar and cents but in the amount of happiness it will bring so you see my dear whether you spend 400 dollars or 400,000 dollars your happiness is all that matters not the price".

Sookie looked at the old woman trying to read her mind wondering why she could not hear her thoughts . Most of the time when people reminisced Sookie could seek they memory but not Annabelle's

Is something wrong my dear?"

Know mam just a little confused on what dress I like. By the way what time is it"?

"It is a little past eleven why"

"I have to get ready will you tell Eric that I went to merlotte's please thank you I have to go get ready by now"

Sorry slow chapter been really busy


	9. another day at work

Sookie arrived at merlottes late she could already her the shape shifters calling her before she even announced she was there , but a course he could smell her so there was really no point in announcing her arrival but she did anyway. Sookie slipped on her apron and thought to herself

" _another day at merlottes hmm stay out people's heads focus on your job and don't fall asleep while taking orders and filling up ketchups bottles and don't just don't tell Arlene she's bitch with bottled red hair and a saggy ass well I might just leave out the bitch part"_

SOOKIE Sam howled these tables don't wait themselves

"Shit Sookie thought

Sookie ran to her section bypassing Arlene

"_Don't call her bitch just smile and nod smile and nod."_

Hello my name is Sookie and I will be your waitress today.

Sookie said this with the all the southern drawl and Louisiana tang to the foreign couple obviously from up north.

The woman began to speak and as she was talking Sookie began to notice how beautiful the woman was her skin flawless her raven hair was thick and beautiful

Is that all Sookie said after the woman was done ordering. The woman replied a yes and Sookie turned around and walked away.

The raven haired women looked at her male complain and said in a low voice, so this is Freya's vessel she is cute but fragile and she looks so human in every sense will her body handle death and rebirth. The male companion replied, we will watch and see but remember we are to insure that she and her child survive. She is vulnerable now we cannot allow her to die not before the birth and not before.

Sookie interrupted them with smile, one jumbo burger light mayo two fries and a BLT with sweet tea.

Sookie placed the order on the table and begin to feel nauseous. Excuse me she said and made a dash to the bathroom,! Sook yelled Sam. Sam took off behind her and could hear her retching into the toilet.

Look! Sookie Sam said with a hint of annoyance and concern I though you said that bug you had was over. I'm fine Sam really Sookie replied to him with a sweet smile

Arlene walked into the bathroom loudly she looked over at Sookie ignoring Sam

"Look we all have to pull our weight around here fangbanger I don't get paid extra to wait your tables!

Sookies anger began to flair her eyes widen and before she could stop herself her mouth was moving

" look here you old tired backwaters trail trash bitch if I needed your help which I don't I wouldn't ask so just stay the hell away from me and my tables or I will have the happy obliged courtesy to kick your saggy ass!"

Thats enough Sam howled Arlene get out; sook go home get some sleep go to the doctor and get better

Sookie smiled half heartily at Sam and said ok.

Sookie drove home confused she never gets that angry wow these hormones are crazy she thought. She pulled up to her home, well Eric's home rather, Brenda greeted her at the door

Why you back so soon said Brenda with a hint of humor

Work got sick at work Sookie said

You thirsty darling Annabelle's voice rang as she brought out a pitcher of sweet tea. We were just about to look at the sun set would you like to joins us

Sookie smiled and said to the older lady well yes mam I would

Well pull up a rocker Annabelle said with a happy smile and gentle nod

Sookie sat there and watched the sun paint its rainbow across the blue sky the pink yellow and orange ribbons of color dance across the sky until they were erased into black of night and sun was replaced by the shinning mystery of moon light

Lover Eric called through the bond come up stairs

May I be excused Sookie said as she stood up

Why yes replied Annabelle

Sookies was still a southern lady and felt it was only polite to ask that while in Annabelle's presence. Sookie raced up stairs to Eric her Viking her lover her world


End file.
